


Ride

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Restaurants, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Most people revolved their lives around a schedule, a routine, or some sort of constant operation of things in which they could properly organize themselves for everyday tasks.Naruto was not most people.





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, I don't even know.

  
Most people revolved their lives around a schedule, a routine, or some sort of constant operation of things in which they could properly organize themselves for everyday tasks. Naruto was not most people. Aside from dedicating instant ramen as his primary source of nutrition, he _loved_ to visit a different cafe or restaurant every morning for breakfast. He was too open-minded to drink the same brand of coffee and eat the same bagel, yet too stubborn to have anything besides his favorite noodles for lunch.  
  
Okay, perhaps a little bit of the reason for this is because he wanted to drive his new motorcycle around more. Some days, Naruto ventured further than others, but he was never late for work, so none of that even mattered anyways, right? Yeah, totally. A glare was his reward by an elderly man in a station wagon in the lane over when Naruto rolled on the throttle, causing his engine to rev loudly.  
  
A giddy shiver passed through the twenty three year old, causing him to grin like a madman underneath his helmet, the expression hidden by his blue-tinted visor. It had been around two weeks since he had first ridden his new motorcycle, and Naruto still reacted the same every time he swung his leg over and hopped on the wonderful beast of a vehicle.  
  
He actually purchased it a while back, around a month or so. It sat in his garage until Iruka was done throwing his overprotective-parent temper tantrum. Naruto's adoptive father was against him getting the motorcycle, for the obvious safety reasons. Although he had years of experience from riding his friends motorbikes, dirt bikes, and other two-wheeled vehicles along with promising to wear his helmet at _all times_ , Iruka still wasn't convinced.  
  
This led to Naruto being dropped off at work and other places by him for a short period of time. It would've been less of a problem if Iruka didn't insist on making some _casual_ remarks about cars, but Naruto knew he was just trying to get him to sell the bike and instead get a car. It didn't work, obviously. Honestly, Iruka could've done a better job, he had said some pretty lame stuff, as Naruto recalled.  
  
_"Wow, this air conditioning feels great, doesn't it?"_  
  
_"What a terrible pot hole in the road, luckily this car is large and sturdy enough to drive right through it."_  
  
_"Back-talking to me under your breath huh? Yeah, I heard that. Because my ears aren't covered by a helmet and drowned out with wind."_  
  
_"Embarrassing tear in my pants I didn't notice before? Luckily nobody else can see, because there's doors. Haha."_  
  
_"It seems one of my friends needs a ride as well. No problem! We do have back seats, after all."_  
  
_"I'm so glad I can carry this box of cleaning supplies back to the house, because, you know, there's a trunk."_  
  
_"Oh dear, it's raining. Good thing we have a roof."_  
  
Naruto shuttered. Yes, yes very lame indeed. He had been saving since freshman year of high school dammit, a few annoying comments from his guardian wasn't going to make a difference. The look on Iruka's face when he had _finally_ allowed him to take the motorcycle to work was absolutely priceless. Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of fondness once remembering the bone-crushing hug he received once he returned home that same evening.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot of a place that was located at the end of a mini-mall strip, giving a good view of the city from the interior of those who chose to eat by the window. Letting his kickstand down and pulling off his helmet, Naruto squinted up at the name of the establishment. For some reason, he hadn't noticed this eatery before, yet he passed it nearly every day. Naruto pursed his lips once realizing he couldn't even pronounce the name, it seemed Japanese, that much he could tell.  
  
The foreign place also appeared to be more expensive than his typical stops. Though, that wasn't really a problem, after all his job paid pretty good, one pricey breakfast out of many cheap ones wouldn't make a difference in Naruto's bank account. Grabbing his helmet by the straps, Naruto happily walked towards the entrance, his steps becoming quicker once the scent of delicious food filled his nostrils and his stomach twisted with forgotten hunger.  
  
Naruto got about one step inside the door until he was abruptly and rudely bumped into by someone. Stumbling into the nearby wall and dropping his helmet in the process, he quickly whipped around towards the person with a glare. It was an old guy, presumably homeless by his tattered clothing, dirty appearance, and quite strong smell. He was baffled he was able to smell the guy so _strongly,_ Naruto was pretty tall, and the geezer's balding head reached no higher than his chest yet he caught a full whiff of.. whatever the hell that was.  
  
"Watch it Goldilocks!" The old man shouted, waving an angry wrinkled fist up towards him before stomping out of the building.  
  
The _nerve_ of some people. Sheesh. Growling and cussing under his breath, Naruto snatched up his helmet, thankful his visor didn't crack from the impact. Willing his temper down as he approached the ordering counter, he put on his signature smile. The forced expression soon became genuine as once again the smell of lovely food made it's way to his nose, and his eyes scanned over the extensive menu.  
  
Naruto had seen better prices, but for the most part everything seemed edible— unlike _some_ restaurants —and his assumption of the place being Japanese was certainly correct. There were a few brunch items on the menu that he had recognized in other Asian food joints, not to mention the decoration of the place and the writing he couldn't understand. Normally, Naruto would spend one morning at a new restaurant and leave, but this one already earned his second visit. Iruka would like it here a lot.  
  
"What can I get for you today?" The woman at the cash register said with a smile. Naruto had the sudden urge to poke her hair which was currently pulled up in two.. bun things? He glanced quickly down at her nametag pinned on the upper right side of her chest. _Tenten._ Her name was two numbers put together. Huh, weird.  
  
"I'll have the blueberry waffles and a caramel macchiato for the drink— ooh, extra powdered sugar please." Naruto answered with a grin, his stomach subtly growling. He could already taste the yummyness.  
  
"Small or large?" Tenten asked, amusement in her brown eyes.  
  
"There's no medium?" Naruto frowned. He always got medium everything. Small was just not enough and large was too much. Medium was great.  
  
"Uh." The brunette looked confused for a moment. "You're the first to ask that, but no, there's only small or large, sorry about that."  
  
_Weird._ Again. "In that case, large."  
  
"Anything else for you today?"  
  
"That'll be all."   
  
"Alright, your total is fifteen forty eight."  
  
Naruto nodded, reaching in his un-zipped jacket to the inside pocket to grab his wallet. Only. His wallet wasn't there. Feeling his heart drop to his feet, Naruto's hand instantly flung around and slapped himself on the ass, perhaps he had slipped his wallet in the butt-pocket of his jeans out of habit. It wasn't there either. Panicking, he looked on the ground, doing a half-turn while staring at the floor behind him with wide eyes.  
  
No no no no. Where did it go? It _had_ to be here, somewhere. Snapping his eyes back up, the man in line behind Naruto looked at him and blinked. Woah, that guy was pretty hot. Gah— now was not the time to stare at hot guys. Naruto quickly removed his hand from his butt once he realized he was still patting the surface, as if expecting his wallet to suddenly appear in the back pocket.  
  
"Uh— I'll be right back!" He said to Tenten, dropping his helmet on the counter with a loud clunk before turning and running out of the building. Naruto stopped in front of his motorcycle, frantically opening one of the side pouches attached and began rummaging through the stuff. Where the fuck did his wallet go? He _just_ had it no more than twenty minutes ago when he left the house. It couldn't have fallen out of his jacket pocket on the way here it was way too—  
  
Naruto froze.  
  
That old geezer took it! He pulled a classic old bump-and-pit-pocket move. Naruto groaned— perhaps a bit too loudly, as some people walking across the parking lot seemed to suddenly change directions and begin walking faster away from him. How could he be so blind and stupid? The old goon was _exiting_ out of the _entrance_ door for Christ's sake. Naruto felt like bashing his forehead repeatedly against the exhaust which was surely still scalding hot.  
  
When he walked back inside, the line had gotten a bit longer, and Naruto quickly scurried back to the front, looking at Tenten sheepishly. "I.. um.. sort of.. lost my wallet. So.. er.. can I like, tell you one of my credit card numbers? I know the pin and expiration date by heart."  
  
"I'd need to see some ID."  
  
"I don't _have_ my ID, what part of _lost my wallet_ don't you understand?" Naruto snapped, waving his arms in gesture.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Tenten said simply.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Move, moron." A new voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Naruto turned his head, looking at the hot guy who had taken a step forwards past him. He looked even better up close, though his hair— what the hell? It was kinda long in the front, but stuck out in the back, like a ducks ass. If Naruto wasn't upset over his wallet, he actually might've laughed at that. Wait a second, did he just call him a moron?  
  
"Just add his to my bill. Give me the usual." The guy said, handing Tenten his credit card.  
  
The brunette nodded, swiping the card and waving for the next customer to order. Naruto caught a glimpse of the name on the card as she was handing it back to the other man.  _Sasuke._ Without another word or even a glance in his direction, Sasuke walked away and sat down alone at a table near the window. Naruto stared after him for a long moment, ignoring the angry person in line behind him who was yelling at him to move.  
  
He then grabbed his helmet, promptly making his way across the room and sat directly in front of Sasuke with a grin. The other man only blinked slowly at him, his pale face stoic and wiped of any emotion. Jeez, the guy looked like he had never seen a happy day in his life.  
  
"As if the sun wasn't bright enough." Sasuke said monotonously, and Naruto wasn't sure if he was referring to his orange t-shirt, or his hair. Lots of people assumed he dyed it, after all.  
  
"Then why'd you choose a window seat, idiot?" He retorted.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Naruto blinked. Hn? What? That wasn't an answer. Hell, that wasn't even a word.  
  
"Well then. I just wanted to say thank you, and when I get my money back I can repay you."  
  
"Don't bother." Sasuke muttered, staring out the window distantly.  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"I'm not going to stress over an extra spent fifteen bucks."  
  
"Yeah but— it's the thought that counts." Naruto crossed his arms, frowning. "Why did you do that anyways? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm grateful ya'know, but most people aren't that nice now days, to pay for a stranger."  
  
"You were taking too long."  
  
Naruto's frown deepened. "It's not my fault, my wallet is gone."  
  
"That _is_ your fault." Sasuke said, his dark eyes locking with his own. Naruto felt slightly unnerved by the fact that he really couldn't really see Sasuke's pupils.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that old geezer was going to rob me? He could've done that to anybody."  
  
"Moron, anyone could've seen that coming from a mile away."  
  
Naruto pouted, the expression quickly turning into a grin once the waitress brought their food and drinks. He stared at the pile of blueberry waffles topped off with butter and extra powdered sugar, his mouth watering. Naruto leaned down, taking a deep whiff of the freshly made food and nearly died. It smelled _amazing._ His cheeks felt a bit sore with the force of his grin, but he couldn't help it, these were the best damn waffles he's seen in a long time.  
  
He took a glance at Sasuke's order, which consisted of a black coffee and a plain croissant. Naruto's grin immediately vanished.  _Black coffee and a plain croissant._ Seriously? Even this guys _food_ had no emotion. Did he not watch cartoons as a child? He slowly sat back up, looking from Sasuke's food, to his face, and back again a few times. The other man simply blinked at him, for the thousandth time.  
  
"Where's the..." Naruto trailed off, lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers around in exaggerated gesture towards Sasuke's plate. _"Pizzazz?"_  
  
There was a painfully long pause, then one corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards and his nostrils flared. As soon as it happened, it disappeared, and once again he was faced with that boring and stoic look. However this time it seemed a bit strained, like Sasuke was clenching his teeth together.. to prevent.. from _laughing._ Naruto beamed happily, flashing another wide-mouthed grin.  
  
"I knew you could smile. Nobody has that good of a poker face."  
  
"It's difficult not to, when sitting across from a recovering cocaine addict."  
  
"Cocaine addi-"  
  
Oh, the powdered sugar, the giant inhale, _whoops._ Naruto wiped underneath his nose, eyes widening once seeing on the surface of his hand a large streak of white. They fucking went _nuts_ on the powdered sugar, Jesus. He snatched up a napkin, wiping his face furiously.  
  
"You have a cruel sense of humor if you think a recovering drug addict is funny." He growled out after deeming his face clean.  
  
"So you admit?" Sasuke said all too casually, his dark eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"No!" Naruto blurted loudly, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment when a few people glanced in his direction.  
  
"I'm not a damn druggie, okay?" He whisper-yelled, stabbing his fork into his waffles with a bit of excessive force.  
  
"I'm not convinced." Sasuke said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Naruto merely rolled his eyes, his annoyance instantly dying once taking the first bite of his food. Oh _man._ Now _that_ is some yummy breakfast. How Naruto managed to finish four large waffles before Sasuke was even _halfway_ done with his plain croissant, he had no idea. He did happen to catch Sasuke's eyes peering down towards his helmet, then subtly drifting out the window in the direction of his motorcycle.  
  
"You like her?" He grinned, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head in the general direction of his bike. "She's a real beauty."  
  
"She." Sasuke echoed.  
  
Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, I call her Artemis."  
  
"You gave your motorcycle a gender and named it after a Greek goddess." One elegant dark eyebrow was arched in silent question.  
  
"Yep!" He chirped happily, casting a fond gaze at the shiny vehicle outside. "The girl name just kinda stuck, but it's not like I'd mind riding a boy either."  
  
Sasuke turned his head back towards him, blinked, and _stared._ There was a long pause, and Naruto feared he had said something wrong. After reevaluating his past sentence, he slowly opened his mouth, eyes widening.  
  
"I mean—" Naruto let out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck while feeling his face grow impossibly warm because Sasuke just kept _looking_ at him with that _look._ "I could've, uh, worded that slightly better.. It's just— the bike is— shut up." He growled, taking an angry sip of his drink. Damn there was so much of it left, maybe he should've gotten a small after all. Damn weird place, no medium drinks.  
  
Naruto peered over his large cup, nearly choking on the caffeinated beverage once catching a glimpse at Sasuke's smirk. Intent on changing the subject, he set down his cup and leaned forwards over the table, resting his chin on his hand with his elbow propped on the surface.  
  
"So Sasuke, what do you do for a living?"  
  
The smirk immediately vanished. Naruto felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest, Sasuke was likely wondering how he knew his name without introducing himself. "Your credit card." Naruto answered with a grin.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Wow this guy _really_ must have a lot of friends.  
  
"Hmm? What was that? Oh my, thank you for asking! My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you too." He said sarcastically, dropping his hand from his chin with a frown.  
  
Sasuke simply rolled his eyes, sipping his black coffee quietly. It was probably super bitter, yet he drank it like it was a fizzy pop or something. Yuck.  
  
"Soooooo, you gonna answer my question?"  
  
"Why do you want to know what I do?"  
  
"It's called _starting a conversation,_ sound familiar?"  
  
"Tch."  
  
"Wow. Okay, well then. I work in animal rescue. It's a pretty neat job, and I get to meet a lot of cute critters, so it's totally worth it. I kept one of the foxes I rescued from an exotic hoarding case. Ohh man, he was _so_ mean at first, it was crazy. I guess it's because at first I was treating him like I'd treat a dog, then I tried a cat, but foxes are like a mix of both it's super weird. Anyway his name is Kurama, he's nicer to me now but at times I still feel like he's an evil demon with anger issues and insults me in his little corrupted fox mind."  
  
Annnnnnd, Sasuke was staring again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hn. Nothing."  
  
Naruto groaned. _Seriously?_ What was with this guy? He was just trying to be nice to the person who paid for his food. Though, if Sasuke was really that bothered, why didn't he leave? Naruto noticed Sasuke's now empty croissant plate, and his coffee was nearly gone as well, yet he sat comfortably, as if he planned on staying in that seat for quite a while longer.  
  
If Sasuke didn't hate him enough to walk away yet didn't initiate any kind of follow-up conversation, what the hell were they supposed to do? Stare at each other? Well, he was hot, so Naruto wouldn't necessarily mind doing that but something about the man's inquisitive dark eyes had the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He idly poked at his fork, for once not knowing what to say.  
  
His phone then rang, and Naruto reached inside of his jacket and pulled out the devise, surprised to see Iruka's contact name.  
  
"What's up 'Ruka?"  
  
_"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?"_ His guardian's voice was uncharacteristically loud.  
  
"I'm at a restaurant, what do you mean?"   
  
_"I just got a call from our bank that states you suddenly went over your credit card limit a few minutes ago."_  
  
"Wha— oh! Fuck!" Naruto didn't care that many heads turned once again. "This old guy stole my wallet earlier this morning. Can you please cancel all my cards and freeze the accounts?"  
  
_"Naruto."_ Iruka sighed on the other end, sounding thoroughly fed up.  
  
"On another note, this restaurant is pretty good. You'd like it a lot."  
  
_"Oh you're not playing that trick on me, the ol' change the subje— do they have tea?"_  
  
"Plenty." Naruto grinned.  
  
_"You're paying."_ Iruka said, then promptly hung up.  
  
Naruto chuckled, slipping his phone back inside of his jacket. "Sorry, that was my guardian."  
  
"Moron." Sasuke said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The first thing you do the moment you misplace your wallet is freeze all credit cards."  
  
"It slipped my mind, okay?" Naruto pouted. "Like you've never lost your wallet before."  
  
"I haven't."  
  
"Bullshit. Only people who work at banks or stuff like that have perfect control of their things."  
  
Sasuke's mouth curved subtly, and Naruto blinked.  
  
"You work at a bank, don't you?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Are you one of those weird people who has guessing games for every question asked towards them?"  
  
"And what if I am?" Sasuke said lowly, licking his lips.  
  
Naruto swallowed, his eyes following the motion of the mans pink tongue. "Um.. I guess there's nothing wrong with that but.. it makes communicating hard."  
  
Sasuke shrugged. "Harder makes things more interesting."  
  
"Ah.." Naruto slowly nodded. "That I can agree with." Was that purposely mean't to sound dirty?  
  
"What time do you have to be at work?" Sasuke then asked, glancing out the window in the direction of his motorcycle.  
  
He blinked a few times, surprised at the question. "A bit over an hour from now. Why?"  
  
Sasuke turned back towards him, his dark eyes blazing, a hint of a smirk at the corners of his mouth. "Because I want to see just how hard you can ride."  
  
Naruto's breath hitched, a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
  
Yeah, definitely.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"So what if I— _ngh.._  thought you were.. talking about my _ah!_  M-motorcycle?" Naruto panted out.  
  
Sasuke's teeth trailed up the side of his neck, pale hands snaking down Naruto's back to rest on his ass, squeezing the thick flesh while rolling his hips upwards. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed, thighs trembling as he leaned forward in Sasuke's lap while groaning. The other man then chuckled, warm breath ghosting over his earlobe.   
  
_"I was."_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> http://baiseautun.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Led-Accent-Lights-For-Motorcycles-85-with-Led-Accent-Lights-For-Motorcycles.jpg


End file.
